


A Lonely New Year's Eve

by CreativeGirl98



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Feels, Hospitals, M/M, New Year's Eve, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeGirl98/pseuds/CreativeGirl98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This normally a great time of year, with couples celebrating the New Year together. Its kinda weird how a single car can change all that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lonely New Year's Eve

This was definitely a festive time of year. Entire streets were decorated with lights over the windows. Shops were shutting down preparing to celebrate the New Year. After all it was New Years Eve, who would want to work today of all days? Then again if you wanted a drink there was more than likely a bar still open for the cause. But most people this time of year were with their boyfriends or girlfriends. Well most people except for Arthur Kirkland. 

Arthur was a wreck, anxiously sitting in the hospital. It was twenty minutes ago when he'd just gotten a call from Kiku telling him Alfred was hit by a car. Twenty minuets ago when he practically raced to the hospital. Ten minutes ago when he got there Kiku vaguely filled him in on what happen. And then now, where he sat almost clueless on Alfred's condition. It irritated him to no end. Why the couldn't they tell him what the hell was going on? He wanted nothing more than to burst in there and demand to see him. At this point he just wanted assurance that he we was alright. But for now he'd wait, no matter how irritating and painful it was getting. 

"Hey Kiku, I know you said you both went to the bar but why?" The man next to him looked up. He wasn't fairing much better than Arthur at the moment. He was still in shock from the accident. After all he had been right there at the exact moment when the car plowed in to Alfred.

"Um, well, he wanted my help with something" Kiku answered softly.  
"Help? Help with what?"

Kiku looked conflicted on whether or not he should tell him what he and Alfred were discussing.

"Well spit it out now." Arthur said rather impatiently.

"...Well Alfred was planning on proposing to you tonight" As soon as those words left his Kiku's mouth, Arthur almost lost all composer. He let a choked sob as he went cover his mouth. He was going to propose? He couldn't process all of this at once.

"He asked me to come with him. I'm sorry..." Kiku said. He'd been with Alfred since noon. Alfred had practically dragged him out his house saying he needed his help. He need help alright, who takes people out that early in the morning? But then again he noted how nervous Alfred looked and agreed. Alfred told him he was planning on proposing tonight and had no idea where to start the Kiku suggested getting the ring first. That turned out to be a bad idea as he dragged to almost every ring shop in town. It took Alfred almost 4 hours to pick the perfect ring, and frankly Kiku was exhausted. That had have been the longest shopping trip he'd been on. But wasn't the end of it. Alfred had questioned almost every aspect of what happened when Heracules had proposed to him, and how he should propose. When he was finally done it almost nine at night. As they we going home Alfred's nervousness had returned. He had no idea if Arthur say yes, or turn him down. And the fact that he may be rejected horrified him. So instead of going home they went to a bar instead and he voiced his fears. It actually took Kiku a while to assure the normally confident man that everything would be ok. They finally departed and began walking home. As Alfred started crossing the street, almost out of nowhere a car came barreling down. Alfred had no time to get out of the way before the slammed in to him.

Arthur was shaking in his chair even more fearful on finding out Alfred's condition. He was really going to propose to him. He still couldn't believe it. He couldn't fathom why a free spirit like him would want to marry a stuffy bastard like himself. 

"Are you two here for Alfred Jones?" The doctor's voice snapped both the men out of their thoughts. 

"Yes" The both of them stood and spoke simultaneously.

"Please tell me he's alright" Arthur said almost desperately.

The doctor looked at the both of them and sighed. "Alfred had severe a blunt force trauma to the brain. We took him straight into surgery but-"

"Your not trying to tell me he's dead right?"  
The doctor looked at them both with pity and remorse and his look said it all.

Arthur was the first to break. Sobs racking his entire body. His arms hugging himself as cried. Kiku next to him stood there silently as the tears began to fall.

"We did all we could, I'm sorry." The doctor said, but Arthur could bearly hear him. He just nodded numbly. All he could think about was never seeing Alfred's smile again or hearing his laugh. 

As the doctor turned to leave he stopped in his tracks and turned back to the pair. He reached in his pocket and handed a small black box to Arthur. "This was found on his person. Please give the poor person my condolences." And with that he walked back in to the ER. 

Arthur's sobbing subsided a bit bit not much, as he gripped to box for dear life until his knuckles turned white. He stood there for a moment before his fist struck the wall beside him. He fell against it as his cried continued.

"Idiot." He breathed, his voice cracking horribly. "I'll never see you again, will I?"

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what made write this, just this idea had been in my head for a while and I wanted to write something feelsy. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
